A diffrent Bella
by Obsessive Vampire Stalker
Summary: Edward left again, bella gets changed.what if years later they meet again, does bella want edward back?
1. Chapter 1

**hey i hope you all like my new story, i know it starts all most the same as my other one but its got a completely plot. And sorry its a short chapter but ill up date at least once a week**

Bella pov

It's been all most 90 years, 90 long, painful, years since I have seen my angel, my life, my Edward. I have tried to figure out many times why it ended like it did but it started like this…

_Flashback_

It was my birthday and I was with the only person I wanted to be with, Edward. We were in our meadow, after escaping Alice trying to play 'Barbie' with me. We were just lying doing nothing, but some how it made my life feel bliss, like I was in heaven with my very own angel, his head on my chest listening to the rhythmic sounds of my heart beat.

I don't know how long we had been laying there in the silence, then suddenly Edwards's mobile begain to ring. It went off so suddenly that it made me jump all most hitting my head on the low hanging branch of the tree that we were sitting under, Edward chuckled to himself, and I felt the blood rushing to my face, then he answered his phone.

I don't know who it was or what they said but to this day I wonder what had happened in that short phone call.

Before I knew what had happened Edward hung up the phone kissed me on the forehead, muttered sorry to me and ran. The last thing I saw of him before he vanished of in to the distance was a sad look in his eyes I could tell if he could cry he would be crying then and there I sat alone in the meadow under a tree with a shocked expressing on my face

But that was 90 years ago and a few things have changed since then…

**ok now all you have to do is review, press Periwinkle ( the button) and review**

**thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov

"Isabella Marie Swan Harte gets your ass ready for school now!" Shouted Elizabeth "You don't want to be last for your first day your new school, do you?"

And with out giving me anytime to consider getting up, she teleported into my room with a bucket of water and dumped it on me!

Elizabeth is my mother, well not my real mother she died a long time ago but my adoptive mother. She (like everyone I live with) is a vampire. Liz is the second oldest of us, at the age of 27 she was attacked by a vampire and was left to die, john found her and changed her that was 236 years ago.

Next is john, he is the father of the house, and is very much like Carlisle, he is a doctor. John doesn't remember anything about his human life just remember waking up in a forest in Ireland, we think that he was around 29years old, that was over 246 years ago. Conner is the next oldest, he was attacked by a vampire in an ally in England 163 years ago when he was 20, his power is to be invisible (which can get really annoying when he try's to pull prank's).

Then there's Megan she has been my best friend for over 85 years. She was changed 20 years before me when she was 18 so that makes her 110 years old. Her power is different to most normal powers she is able to change the appearance of herself or anyone around her.

Last but not least (not including me of cause) is kalab, john changed him when he was 16 and was dying of cancer, and has been with the family ever since. That was 50 years ago, his power is to be able to seen into peoples past.

And then it comes to me I have been a vampire for all most 90 years next week, my power is to be able to move things with my mind.

I groaned as I sat up (I hadn't been asleep just thinking with my eyes closed) and looked at Liz then threw the first thing I was at her, but she was to fast and teleported to the other side of the bed, and started to laugh at me just then I realized that I threw my ipod that I have had for 63 years at her and it broke into a thousand pieces, again she laughed at me then said 'I had 20 minutes to get to school' then she left my room.

I sighed and walked over to the mirror, in the past 90 years I had changed a lot for one thing I had more curved than before and my boobs were bigger but my face looked completely different I had large golden brown eyes, full red lips and my nose was just perfect, my hair still is brown but it came down to my waist, over all I thought I was beautiful well not as beautiful as Rosalie no ones as beautiful as her except maybe Liz.

Anyway I had a shower letting the hot water run over my cold body then washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo then hopped out wrapped my self in a warm towel and walked over to my wardrobe and looked in side, I had no idea what to wear there was so many clothes, thanks to Megan and her 6 hour weekly shopping sprees. I quickly picked out a pair of blue jeans and a blue top then my favorite pair shoes, white slip on's, and called Megan in to the room. Within the same second she was in the room

"Megan..." I said in the most innocent voice possible

"What do you want now Issy?" she answered in a suspicious tone

"Would you pleasseee be able to do my hair" still trying to act innocent "I really can't be bothered doing it today"

"God what would you do with out me" she laughed at me then with out even moving my hair became dry and it went up in a neat pony tail. She laughed again them ran out of the room saying we were leaving for school now.

After a few seconds of admiring my self in the mirror I grabbed my school bag and ran out to my car a silver Volvo, my baby.

**how did you like it, please review. That means pressong ****Periwinkle**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok heres the thing where i do one of those disclamers about how i dont own twilight or new moon or eclipes or anything assosiated with stephanie meyer**

Bella pov

I drove up the familiar street of forks after 90 I was back and it hasn'changed a bit. I drove up to the school looking for a car park, I saw one the same time as a red convertible did, I sped up and swerved in to the car park all most hitting the other car by an inch, and then Conner rolled down the window and shouted

"Ya snooze ya lose" then started laughing at them. Kalab and Meg soon joined in laughing then they all slid out the can beckoning me to follow

"Come on Izzy" shouted Meg "we got to go get our time tables"

I knew I should hop out of the car but it didn't feel right, something in the back of my mind kept telling me just to drive of, to forget school but I pushed that feeling aside back to the back of my head where it belonged and slid out of the car grabbing my bag on the way out, then we started to walked off to the front office

Edward pov 

We had been going to forks high school for a month now, and it's been one of the worst months of my life, everything reminds me of her, every street and every building reminds me of things we did together. But she gone now she died over 89years ago, 90 years next week, my family hasn't been the same since she died, Alice is no longer happy, jasper hardly ever goes near me anymore to avoid the pain I cause him so much, even Rosalie who doesn't want to admit it out loud misses her.

But yet again I am forced to go to school, you would think after all this time I would get over it but I haven't and I never will. So here we are driving to driving to school running late for the first time, thanks to Emmet for rearranging Alice's shoes so she only had right feet left, then Rosalie 'miss-placed' my keys to the Volvo so we had to take her red convertible. So we were running late and our usual car park was taken so we had to loop around the school until we found one. Then we spotted one and started to drive towards it then suddenly a silver Volvo (much like my own) spread in front of ours and before I knew what had happened they had taken our park! Then to make it even worse one of the windows rolled down and a guy with dark brown hair and golden eyes stuck his head out the window and shouted

"ya snooze ya lose" then started to laugh at us before rolling up the window. Still in shock on what just happened we drove off jasper was the first on to speak up

"Im guessing that there the new kids" (Jasper)

"I think that there the new coven that Charilse was talking about" (Alice)

"They better not have hit my car cos if they did…" (Rosalie)

"That was so…COOL…I wish I could drive like…." (Emmet) unfortunately Emmet didn't get to finish his sentence because Rosalie hit him over the head. I sighed and drove off to find another car park, leaving the new vampires getting out of their car in the distance.

Bella Pov

We walked up to the front desk, an ageing women with fading red hair was sitting in front of a computer, I coughed and she looked up,

"Hello can I help you?" she said in a false happy voice

"Um yeah, where new here im Isabella Harte and this is Conner his a senior and this is Megan and kalab were all juniors"

"Oh yes I have your time tables here, and get these signed by all your teacher and at the end of the day bring them back to me, welcome to forks high" and with that she gave us a forced smile and went back to her computer.

We walked out I out to the cold air and started to walk to our first class chemistry.

**i hope you liked this chapter i think i will update tomorrow some time, ok now all you have to do is update by pressing Periwinkle (the button) i want at least 15 reviews before i update next**

**thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella pov

The first few lessons went through very uneventful just like every other school I'd been to, I had all most every one of my classes with at least on of my family members.

Then came lunch, there wasn't much point going to the cafeteria so we went out side and sat under an old tree. (That I was sure was there when I went here the first time)

"Hey Meg do you know anything about the vampire family living here?" asked kalab

"Um john said one of them was a doctor like him or something like that." (If my heart could miss a beat it would have) It wouldn't be Carlisle he can't be back in forks, would he?

"What did you say the doctor's name was?" Not trying to sound desperate but of cause I was.

"I didn't say, um… I think it was some thing like callen or cellen I can't remember"

"Would it be…Cullen?" I asked all most shaking my eyes going dark gold.

"Yeah that's the one" she said happily "um Issy are you all right, you look…well you look like your dead" she asked, Kalab and Conner trying to not laugh at that last comment

"First thing Im fine and secondly, guess what, I AM DEAD!" I shouted at Meg, Conner and Kalab were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Well you don't have to get snappy about it…I was just seeing if you where all right" she shouted and ran off at a faster pace than a normal human could run. Conner and Kalab had stopped laughing and stared at me then Conner suggested I go look for her.

Megan Pov

"What did you say the doctor's name was?" asked Issy she all most looked desperate to find out

"I didn't say, um…I think it was something like callen or cellen I can't remember"

"Would it be…Cullen?" she asked, she had gone whiter than normal and her eyes had gone dark gold.

"Yeah that's the one" happily trying not to be to concerned at the way Issy was acting.

"Um Issy are you all right, you look…well you look like your dead." At that the guys started to laugh.

"First thing im fine and secondly, guess what, I AM DEAD!" she shouted at me the guys were rolling on the ground pissing themselves.

"Well you don't have to get snappy about it…I was just seeing if you where all right."

And I ran off, I don't know where I was running but suddenly I ran into someone knocking both myself and them to the ground.

"OMG im so sorry…did I hurt you…are you all right" I was freaking out I was running to fast, faster than what I was supposed to go, god I could have seriously hurt someone.

"Um yeah im fine, you should watch were your going next time it could have been a human" the person with a chuckle then he said some thing unexpected.

"Oh by the way im Jasper Hale and you must be one of the new vampires that all most destroyed our car." He said with a friendly smile

"Yeah sorry about that it was Issy driving, oh by the way im Megan Harte we just move here from England." I started to laugh to my self at Issy driving. Then Issy came running over.

"Speak of the devil" I shouted as she ran over to us, when she was about 2 meters away from us she stopped wide eyed with her mouth open and stared at Jasper for a few seconds, her eyes went black before she did something that shocked us both.

"YOU!" she screamed at Jasper "YOU CANT BE HERE!" then she fell onto her knees, and ran her hands ran her hands through her hair all most pulling out chunks in the process. She just sat there whispering to her self "no, no, no, no they can't be here" that's when I saw the tears running down her face

Bella pov

Meg had run off to fast making me lose track of where she went, after a few minutes of looking found her. While running over to her I saw that she was talking to someone, but not just some one, a vampire, but not just any vampire, it was Jasper! I stopped dead in my tracks this couldn't be happening; no I wouldn't believe it, it wasn't possible, then I shouted something without ever thinking

"YOU, YOU CANT BE HERE!" then I ran my hands through my hair whispering to my self, all most making myself sound crazy.

"No, no, no, no, they can't be here" uncontrollable tears running down my face, I wasn't aware that both my family and the Cullen's had gathered around to see what was happening and then I saw Edward standing in all his glory as perfect as the last time I saw him. I had to get away, I needed time to think. I looked around for away to escape, then I realized that I was sitting on the ground with my head in my hands crying and everyone was quite.

**ok theres the chapter i hope you liked it you know how to review just press periwinkle**

**thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to write this, and then post it but Eclipse came out, and I had heaps of homework to do, and I have this huge assignment that is like one third of my grade this term, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. And now for the annoying disclaimer about how I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse or anything that Stephanie Meyer wrote and I never will (tear)**

Bella pov

Oh god I had to get out of here they were staring at me none of them knew what was wrong with me they were looking at me like I was crazy or something.

None of my family knew all the pain and suffering I've been through over the past 89 years (soon to be 90 next week) accept Kalab who got bored one day and decided that he wanted to know why I moped around so much, so he used his gift to see in to my past.

Alice pov

I ran over to Jasper to see what all the commotion was about and to my surprise found a girl, no wait a vampire on the ground, whispering to her self something like

"No, no, no they can't be here" she look like she was about to cry, no I take that back again, she was crying I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to cry but yet here it is wait until I tell Carlisle!

She stopped crying, and looked up with red eyed looked at us, them put her head back in her hands and them I could have sworn that she muttered "shit" or something like that to her self.

Then there was an awkward silence I had say some thing, I needed to know what was going on but Rosalie beat me to it

"Is she all right?" she said in a bitchy voice "does she do this often? Cos if she does our fathers a doctor, he could like get her some help" she said and started to laugh at her own 'joke'.

Then one of the guys stepped forwards and picked the girl up and said

"Sorry about Izzy, she's had a pretty traumatic life, I think I'll take her home." and with that he ran off at vampire speed cradling the girl 'Izzy' close to his chest.

After he was out of sight a girl with red hair that went all the way down her back stated to talk to us

"Sorry" she said "In all the excitement I forgot to introduce my self" she said with an unsure giggle.

"Im Megan Harte and this is husband Conner, the guy that just ran off was Kalab and I guess you met Isabella." She said with another unsure laugh "Oh and there john out father he works at the hospital as a doctor and Elizabeth out mum she stays home most the time." I smiled at the them introduced my family

"Well Im Alice Cullen and this is my husband Jasper, that Emmett and his wife Rosalie and this is Edward" I felt so bad that I had to introduce Edward all by himself, god how I wish he had just changed Bella then she would still be alive, it would be so much better.

"Our father Carlisle is a doctor and he works at the hospital like yours dad and last but not least is our mother Esme." I said happily "um would you like to come over some time so we catch up, oh we can go shopping, and do you like shopping? I love shopping we should go shopping!"

"Well love to but would you mind coming over to our house I think Izzy might decide to come down later, and you could meet her properly, I think you'll like her a lot."

"Ok we will I just need to call Carlisle to tell him."

**Ok now all you have to do is review, and im sure you all know how to do that you just press periwinkle (the purple/blue button) and REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a warning that there is a bit of bad lauguage in this chapter, so dont get offended in anyway please**

Bella pov

Oh god thank you so much kalab, I love you so much for getting me away from that horrible place, I am forever in your dept. Oh shit want am I going to the Cullen's are living in forks, in the same country, the same state, the same city, the same school, breathing the same air that I'm breathing.After much thought of what I was going to do, I decided on three choices,

1) I could run away to Africa or somewhere as far away as possible, 2) I could stay and pretend that I don't know who the Cullen's and I ignore them completely or 3) Run up to Edward and beat him into a pulp then forgive him for leaving me and then getting me killed.

Oh well I had a long time until I see the cullens again so I had a long time to figure out what to do

I got bored of just sitting on my bed, where kalab had left me so I decided I would go have a shower so I dragged my cd player into the bathroom and turned it on full blast, singing along with the song.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_And you still have…_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity left in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through _

_All of these years_

_And you still have…_

Just as I was all most finished realised that I wasn't the only one home, I swore under my breath and then wrapping a towel around my body I walked down to the living room where 12 vampires were all looking at me Emmett, Edward, kalab, and Conner were all rolling on the ground pissing themselves I felt all the blood run to my face then all the windows, light globes and pretty much thing everything else that was glass explode, making everyone stop laughing at me and stare at me…

Edward pov

When school finished we met the Hartes out in front of our car, from there we followed them in Rosalie's car to their house. It was about a 5 minute drive at our speed to get to their house, the house was a huge three story house which looked at least 200 years old. Just as we got there Charilse and Esme pulled up in there car with two other vampires that I was sure was john and Elizabeth.

After all the introductions to everyone the guy kalab came running out of the forest to say hi then we all walked up to the house as we walked in we heard some one singing. It was the worst singing I have every heard in my life and I just couldn't help myself and I just fell to the ground laughing.

Suddenly everyone that had stopped laughing, and started to back away from us, then all the glass in the house started to blow up, I stopped laughing and looked up to where everyone else was staring and I saw the vampire girl from school wrapped in a towel and oh boy did she look pissed. Then she shouted at no one in particular

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" before anyone from her family could answer Rosalie decided she would open her large mouth and said

"what is your problem, we did nothing to you, why don't you just get over your self!" what she said next shocked everyone in the room

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FAMILY ROSALIE HALE, SECOND SAYING YOU DID NOTHING TO ME IS THE BIGGEST LODE OF SHIT I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!" she shouted then I realised that all the broken piece of glass were flying around the room and all mine and her family were pushed up against the walls, then Rosalie shouted back at her

"Who the fuck are you?" That seem to shock her "God im surprised that you haven't figured it out yet…now lets see…does Isabella….Marie….Swan ring a bell! Ha that's funny bell cos that's what you used to call me before you left me, ha-ha" (**A/N**** when Bella get's annoyed she becomes really bitchy and loses control of her powers)**

**Yay cliffy, I hope you like this chapter, you know what to do next just press periwinkle and review!**

**Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella pov

All the faces in the room were staring at me again, god how come every time they show up, they all ways end up staring at me like I'm crazy. Why couldn't they just say something like

"Hi how are you today?" or "Hey, you remind me of my dead girlfriend from 90 years ago, that I left to die and then got her attacked by a psycho maniac red haired vampire, that left her to change all by her self in the middle of the forest for 3 fucking days."

Shit this is getting a little more awkward than I hoped.

God I hate Rosalie, im sure it wouldn't hurt her if I have her a little jab with some glass just for fun, but then Emmett might get annoyed at me, I don't want to hurt them more than I have all ready, well maybe Edward a little more but that's it.

Then finally some one spoke up at last

"Bella?" Alice said making it sound like a question "is that really you? We got told you died in a car accident two months after we left."

"Well do I look like a corps that has been rotting in the ground for all most 90 years to you?" I said with sarcasms dripping from each word. She muttered "no" then looked at the ground, then before I knew what had happened next I was thrown to the ground in a bone crushing hug by the one and only Alice, trust her to change her mood from sad to deadly happy in half a second.

"Bella…Bella im so sorry, I'll never leave you again, never ever" she said between sobs "She made us I didn't want to but…but she said it was for your own good, I didn't know it would get you kk...killed im sooo sorry!" I slowly stood up cradling Alice and turned my back to everyone else and walked to my room.

I carefully put her on my bed then walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed a pare of tracksuit pants, a t-shirt and underwear then walked over to the bathroom but before I could get to the door Alice stopped me by grabbing my arm

"Where are you going?" she asked with a sad look, I had to laugh at her for a second the replied

" Well unless you want me to make even more of an idiot of myself by walking around in a towel all day, im going to get dressed." She started to laugh at me then signaled that I could go get changed.

Alice pov

"Bella…Bella im so sorry, I'll never leave you again, never ever" I said trying to makes sense of what I was saying "She made us, I didn't want to but…but she said it was for your own good, I didn't know it would get you kk...killed im sooo sorry!" After I finished with my little breakdown, Bella picked me up the way I used to carry her and walked away from everyone.

We walked up a flight of stairs then at the end of the corridor she walked in to a room which was huge, it had a huge king size bed with topaz sheets on it, the room reminded on a lot of Edwards room except for having a bed instead of a couch. Bella placed me on the bed the walked over to a wardrobe grabbed some clothes and walked towards a door, all I could think was that she was leaving, I couldn't lose her again so I ran up to her grabbed her arm to stop from leaving

"Where are you going?" she started to laugh, then replied

"Well unless you want me to make even more of an idiot of myself by walking around in a towel all day, im going to get dressed." I had to laugh, because I didn't even realize she wasn't anything but a towel. I walked back to the bed and sat down cross legged on it. Within the next few minutes Bella was back from the bathroom, dressed in a t-shirt and trackies, after 90 years you'd think she would have some decent clothes in her wardrobe, oh well, I guess I'll have to talk her shopping, oh I can't wait!

Bella pov

I sat on the bed in front of Alice and stared at her, not knowing what to say, I'd run through this scenario thousands of times and they all turned out better (well apart from one that ended with everyone being dead.)

"So what have you been up to for the past 90years?" Alice said looking at me with her large eyes.

**Oh, another cliffy, I love writing cliffys they're so much fun, you know what to do, it involves periwinkle and pressing it, (just press the button and review)**

**Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been sick lately. And I've had heaps of homework and projects, and my lacrosse team's in the semi-finals so we've been having heaps of trainings so we can get in to finals. I hope you guys like the chapter, oh and please review.**

**now for my disclamer, i dont own twilight or new moon, or eclipes or any of stephanie meyers wonder full characters(unfortunaly) and i never will. **_Tear_

Edward pov

"God im surprised that you haven't figured it out yet…now lets see…does Isabella….Marie... Swan…" I didn't hear or see what happened next, because my world came crashing down on me.

All I could think of was she was alive, Bella was alive standing in the same room as me. How could she be alive, how could she be young? Unless someone damned her to a life of eternal darkness.

Yet there she was, how I wanted to hold her in my arms, how I wanted to hear her perfect beautiful laugh. I looked up again to see that Bella and Alice were gone. I decided that I needed to talk to her to apologize for my action, for my lies that I told her, to tell her that I love her.

Then a thought came to me what if she didn't want to take me back what if she didn't love me, what if she found someone else. What would I do? What could I do?

I decided I would talk to Bella, so I started to walk to the stairs. I began to listen to everyone's thoughts as I walked

"I can't believe that Bella's back, maybe she and Edward can get back together" (Esme)

"Oh thanks goodness now Edward can stop mopping around" (Rosalie)

"I don't get it, why is she so angry?" (John)

"How does she know the Cullen's?" (Liz)

"Oh I hope she didn't ruin my hair" (Rosalie)

"Edward I know you're listening to my, just watch out if your going to talk to her emotions are pretty intense right now" (Jasper)

I sighed and continued to walk to Bella's room

Bella pov

I took a deep, unneeded breath and stared at Alice. I knew this was going to come up sooner or later, I knew there was no way of avoiding the question.

So why when I tried to talk, did no words come out.

I cleared my throat and tried to talk again, this time only a weird sound came out, which made me sound like I was choking or something. I put my head in my heads, this was going to be harder than I expected.

I looked up at Alice, I had to tell her sooner or later. Ok I can do this, I will do it. So I started to talk

"After Edward left me in the meadow. I became depressed, I hardly ate, slept or did anything for that matter. I refused to read and threw out all my books and CD's.

I ended up in hospital a couple of times, because I wouldn't eat.

Charlie got sick of me not doing anything, and threatened to send me to live with Renee. I got really angry, and wreaked the house, then ran.

I didn't even know where I was to running until I ended up at your house **(A/N yes I know that their house is like nowhere near Bella's but just go with me)**. I stayed there for a couple of days, until I heard someone in the house.

I thought it was Charlie looking for me so I started to go down stairs. But when I got to the bottom I was thrown against a wall.

Then I saw Victoria…" I heard growling in the direction of the door so I stopped talking and turned around, to find Edward standing in the doorway, his eyes pitch black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here's my next chapter, sorry it took so long to write, I tried to make this one a longer one because of a special occasion. Guess it is, it's Bella's BIRTHDAY!!! YAY so I'd just like to say**

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Bella_

_Happy birthday to you _

(Me)**I own Edward, Bella and all the characters from twilight**

(Friends)** no ****you don't**

(Me)** I will someday**

(Friends)** you wish**

(Me)** I know **_starts crying_

Alice pov

"Edward" I said in my mind "calm down, how where you supposed to know that she would go back on her word?"

"Well if I hadn't listened to her in the first place, Bella would still be human" he shouted back at me, I could pretty much hear the pain in his voice

"NO Edward, she would be dead! She would have died years ago, like humans do" I half shouted at him, out loud.

"Well then she would have died a natural death, not being damned to a life of eternal darkness" he hissed at me. I guess that he had forgotten that Bella was in the room with because she was trying to shout over the top of our conversation to get our attention. I turned around to listen to what she had to say

"Hello, does anyone want to explain what you're talking about, because I think I've missed something" I sighed then turned to Edward

"This is your mess, you explain" I said then I walked out the room and down stairs to the rest of my family.

When I got downstairs I found that all the shards of glass where gone, and everything was back in place. Everyone was sitting around on the couches, talking quietly among themselves. When I walked into the room everything went quiet. Carlisle was the first one to speak

"So, how is Bella?" I sighed and went into a full detailed explanation about what had just happened, after I finished everyone from my family had black eyes or where growling

"She went back on her word" (jasper)

"Oh I can't wait to kill her" (Emmett)

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you might not have to kill her," said Elizabeth "when we found Isabella, this Victoria vampire your talking about, was standing over her laughing, while bella was changing. So we did the thing that seemed right at the time, we ripped her to shreds and burnt her."

Edward pov

"This is your mess, you explain" said Alice, and then she left the room, leaving me alone with Bella.

"So care to explain what you where talking about?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And don't lie to me because I don't want to hear another one of your lies." Now she was giving me daggers.

I took a deep breath, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Ok I'll explain it all, if you just answer one question for me."

"Sure I guess, what do you want to know Edward?"

"Are you absolutely, positively sure that it was Victoria who bit you?"

"Yes Edward, who else would want to kill me, other than the volturi." She answered rolling her eyes at me "now if you're done with these pointless questions, you can answer mine." I sighed, ok now you need to explain this to her, I said to my self.

**(A/N wow I have made Bella seem really bitchy lately, sorry I don't mean to. I will try and make Bella a bit nicer from now on)**

"Well remember the day I left. We where in the meadow and I got a phone call.

"HURRY UP EDWARD AND STOP STALLING ALREADY" Alice shouted at me from down stairs

"THANKYOU ALICE" I shouted back at her, getting a little bit annoyed at her. I looked across to Bella, she still had her arms crossed over her chest but now she had a faint smile on her lips.

I looked away quickly and decided to tell her straight up and fast.

"Well it was Victoria on the phone and she said if I left you alone for the rest of my existence, she would leave you alone for the rest of yours and would not massacre the whole town. So I decided that if you thought I didn't love you anymore that you would live a normal life. So I told you that I didn't love you which was the biggest lie I have ever said to anyone before, because I love you and never stopped loving you. But if you don't love me it's understandable because I don't deserve you."

By the time I was finished Bella had her hand over her mouth and her eyes where wide. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds before I saw a small tear sliding down her face.

"But do you love me Edward?" she asked me in a shaky voice.

How could she ever ask me that, of cause I love her, how could I not love her, I've never stopped loving her.

"Of cause I love you Bella, with all of my sorry dead heart."

Then she started to cry, she shouldn't be crying, angels aren't supposed to cry.

I walked over to her and cupped her face in my hands, then looked into her beautiful perfect shimmering golden brown eyes then pulled her it to a kiss.

Bella pov

His hands are warmer than I remembered, I looked up into his eyes they were still as amazing as the last time I saw them, deep pools of golden topaz that could see into your soul. Then he pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

My whole body went limp, I couldn't do anything but kiss him back, and I didn't want to anything else but that.

**So how did you like it i want lots of reviews, so please press periwinkle and I will put up another chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella pov

I hadn't felt this relaxed and care free in years, I felt so happy, for once everything seemed right like it was supposed to.

Then it hit me, he was dazzling me, Edward Cullen was dazzling me.

I normally wouldn't get angry over petty little things like that but this really annoyed me.

I was still angry with him and I needed him to know that I wouldn't give in to him that easily.

And the first thing I needed to do was stop him from kissing me.

Unfortunately it was easier said than done, considering I had no control over my body right now.

Then I remembered I was telekineses, I can't believe I didn't remember that before.

So I picked the first thing that I saw and it flew across the room hitting Edward on the back of his head.

I mentally cringed when I saw it was my oldest copy of pride and prejudges, the pages all bent and torn from the impact with Edwards think skull.

Edward pov

I felt so happy, I had my Bella back in my arms. oh how I had missed her.

How I ever lived 89 years without her was beyond my knowledge but those years where unbearable .

Suddenly felt a hard object hit my head with a thump. I reluctantly stopped kissing Bella, letting her go so I could see what had hit me.

To my amazement it turned out to be a really old copy of pride and prejudges, I stood there for a couple of seconds trying to figure out how it got from the book self to my head but I soon gave up.

I turned around to talk to my sweet Bella again but then realised that she was no longer in the room!

Bella pov

As soon as Edward turned around I made a break for it, I quickly ran down stairs to where my family and the Cullen's where sitting. Quickly I ran across the room until I was in front of Alice.

"Hey Alice, how are you? Im good, you know what we haven't done in a while, lets go shopping. Meg, Rosalie do you guys want to come to, ok everyone ready lets go!" I said quickly, not giving then time to answer, and then I ran out the house to my car. I sat in my car for a couple of seconds before I got impatient

"Come on, come on if you done hurry up I'll go without you." Of cause I didn't mean it but they didn't know that, and they came running out the house in the same second.

In a few seconds we where speeding down the high way to our first destination, the mall.

**Sorry that was a very very short chapter, but I've decided that for a while I'll be doing lots of short chapters. I hope you guys don't mind to much. The only thing you guys have to do is review and that will make me very happy and when i'm happy I updates, and if you do review you might even get a cookie. so press periwinkle**

trueVaMpIrE


	11. Chapter 11

Bella pov

We had been driving in silence for what seemed like forever, when I gave up. I realized that I had no idea where to go or what to do.

I sighed then pulled the car over to the side of the road, then turned off the engine. Looking over the back of my seat I saw Alice, Rosalie and Meg huddled together whispering. I turned back around, leaning my head against the steering wheel.

"Hey bells you all right?" Alice asked then just as I realized what was happening, I was running away from Edward. I shouldn't be running away from him, he shouldn't be able to drive me away from I love and wanted to be with. I shouldn't let him control me, but I still want him, oh how bad I wanted him, just to run into his arms one more time, to feel safe. I turned back to Alice

"No Alice, im not all right. Im in a dilemma whether or not to forgive Edward, how to make him understand that I cant just take him back like nothing ever happened because if he left again I wouldn't be able to take it, I've already been broken once Alice, next time I might not be that easy to mend again. And just to make life even worse I thing we just ran out of gas" I had to laugh at that last part.

"You know what Bella I reckon we should go somewhere likes a holiday or something, just to get away from everyone. You know to relax"

"You know what Alice that sounds like the best idea I've heard all day, where do you wanna go?"

"Oh lets go to France, or…" (Alice)

"England" (Rosalie)

"Or Australia, I've always wanted to go to Australia" there was a short silence after Meg said that, before Rosalie decided to say something

"You do know that it's impossible to go to Australia right, it's like always sunny, and we would have to be like proper vampire and stay inside until nighttime" after Rosalie said that meg just muttered 'oh' and hid her face behind her hair.

"Ok I've decided that we're going to…"

**Hahaha it's a cliffy, I know you guys hate them but im still deciding where they are to go, so any ideas where they could go would be greatly appreciated. Ok now all you have to is REVIEW and you get a cookie or cheese or even better a cookie with cheese YAY, so press periwinkle and REVIEW.**

**trueVaMpIrE **


	12. Chapter 12

_Here the next chapter, im sorry it took so long to put up and all I've been really busy with school and junk. So there is, sorry about any of the spelling mistakes, and enjoy._

_Re-cap on Last chapter:_

_"Ok I've decided that we're going to…"_

Bella pov

"Ok I've decided that we're going to Italy," I said with a grin

"Oh I love Italy, it has so many shops and brands…shops"

"You said shops twice" said Rosalie to Meg

"Yeah that's because it's got heaps of shops and they're all fabulous," said Meg with a giggle. I joined in laughing until I saw that Alice had a distressed look on her face

"Awww Alice what wrong? I thought you would be happy to go to Italy," I said

"Yeh of cause I want to go to Italy but did you even consider that the Volturi live in Italy, and you said that the Volturi wanted to kill you" she said quickly, still with the distressed look on her face.

"Yeah I said they _wanted_ to kill me, but I don't think that they do anymore. I mean how long can someone hold a grudge for?"

Alice pov

"…I mean how long can someone hold a grudge for?" well Bella let me answer that questing for you, a very long time! Gosh it's not like they have anything better to do, than keep grudges on people

"By the way, why do the Volturi want to kill you anyway?"

"Well" said Bella with a nervous laugh "I kind of told the volturi to go screw themselves and that I would never join them because they where a bunch of boring old fags." I sat there with my mouth open for a few seconds before any words would come out

"And when did this happen?" I said still amazed that she actually said that.

" Um about it was about…40 years ago, I think, give or take a few year"

"Wow Bella, what was running thought you head a the time, you must have been like suicidal or something" I said with a laugh, but I soon stopped when a sad look appeared on Bella's face

"OMC I didn't really mean it, I didn't know that you where like…well you know" I said looking down at my shoes

"Alice its all right, calm down I haven't been like that in like 40 years" she said with a small smile

"Ha 40 years, Bella don't you mean something like 4 year!"

Megan pov

"…More like 4 years" oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I shouldn't have said that.

Bella is going to kill me. I quickly turned to Bella, and gave her an apologetic smile, it didn't work she was really annoyed now.

I could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears and her face turning read.

But then she did something else, something I didn't expect her to do.

_Yes I know you all hate cliffys , but you just have to live with them. and if you want me to update faster all you have to do is review._

_trueVaMpIrE_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry I haven't updated in like three weeks, but I got distracted with some of my other stories, and cos I live in Australia, I'm still in school holidays for another week still so I've been busy. OMC did you all hear, Heath Ledger died, I couldn't believe it either, he was so hot and such a good actor AND he came from Australia! Poor Heath._

And finally a disclaimer:

_I will never ever ever own twilight, new moon, eclipse or any of its wonderful beautiful hot characters, they are all property of the very lucky Mrs Meyer and I will only own them in my dreams (and then they will be all mine)_

Re-cap on last chapter:

_I could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears and her face turning read. _

_But the she did something else, something I didn't expect her to do…_

Meg pov

She started to cry, tears pouring down her face. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and rapped her arms around the knees then continued to sob. After a while she started to calm down, she inhaled deeply, trying to steady her self then her body went ridged like she had just realized something.

"Alice. Rosalie. You won't tell Edward, would you? Cos I just couldn't stand it if you did, think how angry he would be."

Alice pov

"Alice. Rosalie. You won't tell Edward, would you? Cos I just couldn't stand it if you did, think how angry he would be." I shuddered, I knew what Edwards's reaction would be. I could pretty much see his eyes going an icy black color. No I won't tell him. I glanced over to Rose, she seemed to be going thought the same train of thought as me.

"Bella, its ok we won't tell him, on one condition." I said. She looked at me her eyes wide, and full of tears.

"Anything, whatever you want you can have it. We can go shopping, you can have my car, absolutely anything you want it's yours." She said, sound really desperate.

"Bella, I want to go back home" I said it so quietly that I could only just hear my self.

"Are you sure you want to pick that, I mean you could have my car, its shiny and almost new or you could go on a shopping spree and I will pay for anything you want" she said quickly

"Nope, thought that shopping one does sound very tempting, I want to go home and I'm sure that everyone is just dying to give you a hug and make sure your safe" I said louder then before

"Ok, ok we'll go back home if you want, but we still have one problem" she said smiling a bit more

"Ok what that?" I asked

"We have no gas" she started to laugh a bit.

"Well that's easily fixed" said rose "if you haven't notices we are about 2 miles from a petrol stop, and we have vampire speed and strength"

Bella pov

After twenty minutes, one very pissed off looking rose came driving back to our car, apparently some guy had said that it was way to far for someone to have to walk, and that she was still probably tired from her walk there, and so he offered her a ride back. So she obviously had to accept the ride like any other normal 'person' would do.

So after twenty minutes we where flying down the highway back to forks.

When we arrived at back at the house, the sun was just starting to rise and I realized that we would have to be at school in a couple of hours.

_(A/N ok it has come to my attention now that I didn't say what day it was, so sorry. Anyway so cos they just started school there the day before it will now be a Tuesday, so sorry about that)_

As we got out the car everything was quiet, I couldn't hear anything inside the house. I slowly walked up to the door to find a small envelope stuck on the door. I grabbed it off the door and ripped it open

Dear Isabella (it said)

If you are reading this it means you have come home earlier than we have expected, it also means that we are not home. To my dismay (and almost certainly yours) the Volturi have decided to grace us with their presence. They will be staying at the Cullens house for as long as I know, but I would advise you to stay away, and leave the country for a couple of weeks or more before they figure out the you are near. For they are not so happy with you right now, as you would expect. We all miss you very much.

Love Everyone

How can this be happening to me, why would the Volturi be here right now, and why would they want to. I mean they couldn't have taken my 'little' threat that seriously, could they?

I started to hyperventilate how this could be happening to me, what if they hurt someone I loved, what if they hurt Edward.

I started to get dizzy, and then my whole world went black. Leaving me falling through the darkness

_So here the next chapter, I hope it's not too much of a cliffy for you all. And I'm sorry for any of the spelling mistakes that I have made. So all you guys have to do now is review! Cos when I get reviews I'm happy and when I'm happy I update (hint, hint)_

_trueVaMpIrE_


	14. Chapter 14

_Seasons Greetings all. So it has come to my attention that i havn't updated this story for at least 7 months!!!! I am SUPER SORRY for that i will try and promise never to wait this long again to update. So i will try and update the rest of my storys very soon. but most of all i think you can thank my sister nikki for literelly sitting next to me and poking me in the back a drum stick until i updated, lolz. ok so i will let you all read the chaper now, sorry for any spelling _

* * *

Re-cap on last chapter

_How can this be happening to me, why would the Volturi be here right now, and why would they want to. I mean they couldn't have taken my 'little' threat that seriously, could they? _

_I started to hyperventilate how this could be happening to me, what if they hurt someone I loved, what if they hurt Edward._

_I started to get dizzy, and then my whole world went black. Leaving me falling through the darkness_

Bella pov

As I came around I could hear people talking, I tried to open my eyes to see where I was but I my eyes where to heavy for me to lift so I just laid still and listen to the conversation.

"What the heck are we supposed to do now, we can't go anywhere until Bella wakes up" I heard someone say

"We've tried to wake her and that didn't work, and I didn't even know it was possible for a vampire to faint" said a different voice.

"Well if you haven't noticed Bella's not your average vampire" the first voice said. After hearing that, I tried to focus on what had happened. First we where driving, then we got to my house and then there was the letter on the door. But what did the letter say?

Then I remembered, the Volturi!

Shit why couldn't they get over the fact that I'm not going to join them and I never will. Anyway I didn't want to be killed anymore I was almost happy, almost being the key word.

I slowly sat up and opened my eyes, I found that I was in a room that looked exactly like my bedroom except it was completely empty apart from the bed, I quickly flung myself out of my bed and decided to go look for the others, when the door was flung open and I was knocked back by the black and white blur known as Alice giving me a hug.

"Hey does anyone know where all my stuff is?" I asked frowning

"Your coven removed all your stuff so it would be like you where never here." Alice answered me as she moved out the way so Rose and Meg could hug me.

"You know when you think about it that's really depressing."

"Yeah it really is," Alice answered. It was quiet for a few seconds before anyone said anything.

"So does anybody have any ideas on what we should do about the Volturi and how to get them to leave?" I asked everybody "because right now the only idea that I have is to confront them and talk to the face to face, and somehow I don't think that would work to well." True it wasn't the smartest idea, but I really did want to stop running away from my troubles, the only way that helped was so it would leave me alone for a short time, in the long run it would comeback and bite me in the butt.

To my amazement no one had objected to me going to talk to them, I sighed over dramatically

"Well I guess it's time to visit the Volturi."

* * *

We arrived at the edge of the clearing in front of the Cullen's house, deciding not to take the car, that running would be much quicker. Quietly we walked up to the house hoping they hadn't heard us yet. I took a deep breath and stood up straighter trying to make myself look more confident and not so scared about what I was going to do.

Dramatically I walked through the front doors, every body's head turned up in my direction. I felt Alice and Rosalie walk up on my right side, and Meg walk up on my left stand close to me; honestly it almost made me laugh at the thought of what we looked like.

I was slightly surprised when Aro, Marcus and Caius all stood up in synchronization, I was even more surprised that I couldn't see or hear any guards in the house; luckily I kept my face composed.

"Did you miss me?" I asked sarcastically, with a smile on my face. Aro started to walk over towards me with open arms as if he was going to hug me, but I wasn't going to let that happen. Quickly I dodged out of his way and dashed across the room to where the Cullen's where sitting. I flopped down in chair Marcus once occupied.

"So Aro, why would you be visiting us now of all days, and with out even warning us that's not like you at all. Shame on you." I laughed at the look on his face. I adjusted my sitting position on the seat, crossing my legs so I was sitting India style.

"I thought you made it clear that you NEVER wanted to see me again, I think the words you used where something along the lines of 'if I ever see you little face again I'll rip you limb from limb'." I stopped to see what they where going to say but they all stayed quiet so I decided to continue. "You know I don't really think that threat counts if you come looking for me, I mean if I had a choice you wouldn't even be, but we don't all get what we want do we?" I smiled innocently at them.

"Well now Isabella you haven't changed a bit have we? You still don't know when to keep you mouth shut." I smirked at Aro's comment; I could possible say the same thing about him.

"Aro, dear friend." Carlisle changed the subject before anyone stated to get annoyed "you where about to tell us the purpose of your visit." Aro turned away from e and started too walked towards Carlisle.

"Ahhh yes well be did come on official business, nothing to urgent but we do need to handle it soon. But we are very tired from the long trip so maybe we will rest before we continue this conversation."

"WHAT!" I shouted at Aro "you can't be tired you're a freaking vampire! Just spit it out already so we can get back to our lives." I screamed at him getting annoyed at him, but hey Aro didn't know me for my patience. I looked over at the Cullen's, they where eyeing me, giving me unsure looks, I was beginning to think they didn't think that provoking the Volturi was the smartest idea.

"Bella," Carlisle whispered at me "maybe its best not to get on the Volturi's bad side right now." I sighed, knowing that he was right

"Ok ok I surrender." For now, I added in my head. I turned back to the Volturi and flashed them a false smile, showing them that I was going to behave.

"Please continue on with what you where going to say Aro." Carlisle said sounding sincere

"Yes yes, well as I was going to say. We are having a problem in an area near here, in Seattle. It seems large amounts of humans are disappearing, and only few are turning up again dead. From the pattern it seems that someone is starting a new born army. Unfortunately we don't know who is in charge of it all and changing every body."

* * *

_Ok so i will be update more oftern from now on, please please review XD_

_Obsessive Vampire Stalker_


End file.
